BillDip: Coming Out
by demondaughter13
Summary: Bill and dip have been secretly dating for half a year and dipper is upset that its a secret. Mabel shows off her girlfriend all the time! He's jealous and sad. Mabel belives it's time to use her match making skills for her bro, after catching him crying one night. And she's in for a suprise of her own. (Constist of Top!Bill and Bottom!Dipper, DaddyKink and obvi a lemon)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and lemon! Just a warning. And of course the characters aren't mine! If they were the story would be nothing but the relationship of Billdip! And if you didn't know by now, this is BoyXBoy or...err... DemonXBoy? Anyways Don't like, Don't read, Don't comment and most certainly Don't go "savour of all straight people" on me.

 _Chapter one_

"B-Bill...what if so-someone sees?!" Dipper squeakes as his secret boyfriend continues to mark his neck with love bites. "Don't worry Dip, just let me help you." Bill whisperes seductively. Dipper whimpers at the tone and rocks his hips desperate for friction. Bill chuckles at his lover's need and takes a hold of Dipper's thighs lifting him. Dipper gets the message and wraps his legs around the taller boy's waist. "Please~...Bill, please~" Dipper moans his hands clenching on Bill's broad shoulders.

Bill grunts bucking his hips into Dipper's. A loud moan erupts from Dipper as his cheeks redden more profoundly. "That's right. Nice and loud." Bill taunts while unzipping the smaller boy's shorts. Dipper braces himself against the wall, a moaning mess. Bill crashes their lips together as he reaches for the boy's member and grips it tight. Dipper moans into Bill's mouth and struggles to thrust into the hand. Dipper's moans continue to grow in volume, taking this as a sign of almost coming Bill pulls his hand away. Dipper whines loudly at the lost and tries to get more friction. "Ahh...Bill! Please~ More, Bill more~" Dipper begs shamelessly.

Bill grins, "Oh, aren't you eager~" Dipper whines and rubs his face in Bill's neck. "Shhh...My Pine tree~ We'll get there soon." Bill whispers softly into to Dipper's ear. Bill gently slides the young boys shorts off and unzips his own. Bill lifts Dipper's head up to see him. Dipper is blushing and panting profoundly with drool slipping down his chin. "You look absolutely sinful my dear~" Bill compliments running his fingers over Dipper's lips. Dipper opens his mouth and takes the fingers in.

Dipper's tongue dances, slips and twists around each finger looking Bill straight in the eye. Bill moans and licks his lips in anticipation. Once Bill believes the fingers are slick enough he carefully removes them as Dipper whimpers, a begging and pleading look on his face. Bill brings his fingers down to Dipper's entrance and looks up at him, "Ready?" Dipper moans and nods trying to impale himself on the fingers. Bill captures Dipper's lips in a bruising kiss as one finger is pushed into the smaller's entrance.

Dipper moans and thrust back at the finger. Bill slowly and carefully adds another and begins a scissoring motion. Dipper throws his head back, "Yes! Bill more~ Faster, harder ... Bill~" Dipper's back arches and Bill inserts the third finger stretching the boy. Dipper moves in time with the thrust, "Bill...S-So close~ ...Bill!~" Bill pulls all fingers from Dipper's entrance earning him another whine. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in. "S-So tight and hot~" Bill says into Dipper's ear. "D-Don't say that!" Dipper hides his face.

"Says the one who was begging, very loudly I might add, to me to fill him up hmm?" Bill laughs at Dipper's sudden shyness. "Don't you want me to fill you up? Make to come again and again? If you don't I can just..." Bill teases as he slowly pulls out. "No! Bill yes! Please..." Dipper pleads. "Please what, my little pine tree?" Dipper looks to the side obviously embarrassed. "Tell me what you want." Bill leans closer and bites Dipper's ear. Dipper moans "Please...Fuck me..." Dipper whispers. "What's the magic word?" Bill teases.

"Please,... daddy..?" Dipper says quietly. "There you go. Tell daddy what you want baby." Bill smirks and lifts Dipper's vest and shirt off. "Please daddy, please... Fuck me.. I'll be a good little boy." Bill moans and thrust hard into Dipper "I bet you will." Dipper lays his head back groaning at the feeling of being full. "Yes daddy! Harder...~" Bill continues to thrust and reaches to the boys chest and twist one of his nipples. Dipper makes the slutest sound to ever come out of his mouth. "You like that don't you? Huh you little slut. You love daddy's cock don't cha?" Bill taunts as Dipper moans and nods to his every word.

"Tell daddy how much you love his cock." Bill demands pounding into the tight heat. "So much D-Daddy. I love how big it is and how it stretches me and-and Daddy! harder!" Dipper clings one hand to Bill's shoulder, the other to his member. Dipper stroked himself trying to keep in time with Bill's thrusting til his hand was slapped away and the thrust stopped. "Did daddy say you could touch yourself?" Bill whispers darkly. Dipper shivers and shakes his head.

"What? I can't hear you." "N-no." Dipper says shyly. "Then why were you doing so? That's being a bad boy and bad boys get punished." Bill slipped out of Dipper and turned him around. "Hands on the wall and no coming till I say so. Got it?" Dipper nods fiercely. "Good." Bill shoves back it the tight heat and grips Dipper's hips, most likely leaving bruises. "Mmmm~ ...Daddy!" Dipper tries to push back but receives a smack on his ass. "Don't move. This is daddy's playtime." Bill growls. Dipper whimpers but does as told. "Ooh baby~ haa ... you're so tight and hot. I bet you wanna come? Do you my precious pine tree?" Bill's hand slides to Dipper's inner thigh while he kisses and licks Dipper's neck and shoulders.

"Yes! Daddy please! I need to come! It hurts, daddy! Please~" Dipper begs as much as he can hoping to win Bill over. "Hmm...I think you've been good enough." Bill reaches for Dipper's member and strokes it fast. Bill and Dipper are both panting and moaning. "Come for me baby. Come on." Bill pants into Dipper's ear. Dipper comes on the spot, the pleasure being too much. Bill comes just behind him at Dipper's clenching walls. Dipper almost falls, being catch by Bill just in time.

Bill takes Dipper to his bed and goes to get his clothes when his hand is grabbed. Bill looks down at Dipper. "Please don't go, Bill." Bill smiles, "What if you're family sees?" Dipper looked in thought for a moment, "I don't care. I love you Bill, if they like it or not." Bill smiles. "Love you too Dip." Bill climbes in bed next to Dipper and wraps his arms around him. Dipper snuggles into the hug and quickly falls asleep. Bill looks at Dipper for a while before, even though he doesn't need to, he goes to sleep as well.

I know not as good as it could be but I'll try better next chapter! Hope You Enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if the formatting is correct because I've been using the mobile app and I'll tell you, I wouldn't recommend it. I'm sorry if it's off or something! Again this is my first story. Anyways I'd like to continue if I'd get enough reviews, let's say at least 5? Maybe? So this is BoyXBoy don't like? Don't read! And of course I don't own any of the characters!

 _Chapter 2_

"Hey! Dip-Dip!" Mabel screams from the bottom of the stairs. Dipper sighs and relentlessly goes downstairs. "What do you want Mabel?" Dipper turns the corner to the living room to see a few other girls around their age. "Mabel I swear if this is another sleepover I'm gonna-" Mabel giggles. Don't worry bro-bro! These lovely ladies are here for you!" Dipper tilts his head in confusion.

"Why?" Mabel rolls her eyes. "Match-Making, Duh!" Dipper turns to the girls, "I'm sorry my sister dragged you here for no reason. I don't need a girlfriend, but I'm very flattered." The look at each other disappointed and unimpressed. "One second, Ladies!" Mabel yanks Dipper into the other room, the kitchen. "Bro! That was rude. I'm only trying to help, I've heard you crying the past few nights. It was heartbreaking." Dipper looks away, "Mabel the offer is really sweet but I don't want this." Just as he finishes, the girls screamed. Dipper and Mabel ran to investigate and found rats everywhere!

"Hahahaha! Girls are too easy, I swear!" A familiar voice echoed. "Bill?" Dipper says in shock. "Hi Pine tree! Shooting star!" Bill greets in his triangle form. By this time the rats, along with the girls, have left and ran off. "What are you doing here?" Mabel asked with anger. "Sabotage." Bill says simply. "You're trying to stop dipper from being happy? Haven't you done enough!" Mabel tries to stand up for her twin. Bill scoffs and transforms into is human form he has specially for dipper. Dipper stays behind his sister so she doesn't see the blush creeping up his neck. He isn't so safe from bill's eye though. Bill's smirk widens at the redness of his pine trees cheeks. "How 'bout I let you in on a little secret, aye, Shooting star?" Dipper's eyes widen, "Bill?" he says stupidly. Bill winks his way, "What kind of secret?" Mabel asks intrigued. Bill makes the 'come closer' motion and she complies. "The secret is….-" Bill taps Mabel and she freezes. "There." The demon says, clearly please with what he had done, "Come on Pine tree we need to talk." Dipper and bill walk upstairs to the twins' room, locking the door behind them.

Dipper looks at bill nervously, bill was the 'jealous type' and he'd hate to have bill mad at him. "You know that wasn't my idea, right?" bill looks dipper in the eyes, "of course not, my dippin' dots would never do that." Bill pulls dipper close to him.

"Is Mabel going to be okay?" dipper asks out of the blue. "She's fine. Just frozen for at least half an hour." Bill explains. "What if grunkle stan comes back?" dipper asks. Bill holds him closer and gently floats over to dippers bed and lies with the young teen on top of him.

They lie on the unmade, messy bed, enjoying each other's company. One of the rare moments of silence where the two lovers could have time to relax with the one they love most. "I love you, my dearest Pine tree." Bill's voice puts the silence to a halt. "I wuv you too." Dipper responses digging his tomato red face in the older's chest. Bill glances down at the, in his opinion, cutest human god has ever made, feeling so proud to call him, His.

Second chapter done! I hope to see a review or 2.


End file.
